Ardently, my Stolen Treasure
by meijosui
Summary: Dreams are a mere reflection of what we go though in life and where our heart is. Before Bakura can rest, they needed to stop time to fulfil paradise . Selene (OC) an intern from Japan learn more to Ancient History to meets the eye through her supervisor, Marik Ishtar who is working with his sister in antiquities. Thiefshipping, mild Gangbang (OC Thiefshipping), lemon, slash.
1. Side A

_**A/N:**__As a lover of OC characters and preference for straight pairing, I present *drumroll* THIEFSHIPPING! It was fun writing a different genre, a whole new game for me._

* * *

**_Ardently, my Stolen Treasure_**

**_Side A_**

* * *

_"We could be caught (I just want this to be perfect)  
We're both convicted criminals of thought (cause I'm broken)  
Let's white (by the one before) glove the bed  
He was kinda nasty (help me here)_

_And I feel so trashy  
Cause we can't hide the evidence in our heads  
Heard your boyfriend was away this weekend  
Wanna meet at my place  
Heard that we both got nothing to do  
When I lay in bed I touch myself and I think of you."_

_Sex Dreams- Lady Gaga_

* * *

Luxor was Selene's place of abode, a place where she could learn fantastical histories. She wanted to take her mind of her relationship with her boyfriend. She wanted Caine to come along to Egypt with her but his job was too important. Along her journey, she met two boys, Marik Ishtar and Bakura. Bakura always wore the Millennium Ring and they both always talked about how the Pharaoh still needed to be defeated. Marik was definitely against Yugi, the way he gossiped to her about him. Sometimes she had to listen to Bakura vent his frustration to either Marik about opening the gate of the past for both Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutou. It may be the end of him… and she rarely sees the real gentle Ryou Bakura. Visiting the museum enough to see both of them preparing Yugi's arrival was what she observed and she was an intern from Japan studying under Marik himself and his sister Ishizu. She knew four of them; Marik Ishizu, Odion and Bakura were from the Battle City Tournament.

It was 11:55 pm, a contemptuous stroll by the oasis in the crisp Egyptian night, stumbled upon the tomb Marik said to be sacred. How sacred? Selene never asked him. The moon was a pearl against the rare tenebrosity. The only warmth, were the pre lit torches set by her. As she stepped into the threshold, she felt an ambience of murk margin against her skin. Suddenly a hand clenched her shoulder. "Hey what are you doing here?" She turned around and saw both Marik and Ryou's darker half holding hands.

"Snooping around the tomb would cost you your fucking head if you're not careful." Bakura said snidely. He was holding a bottle of wine and a bag. He placed it gently aside and crossed his arms.

"Oh Bakura, it's fine. She's just curious with the tomb I was talking to her about. You're not doing anything are you tonight? After your small attempt to make amend with your boyfriend failed." He was holding his Millennium Rod.

She recalled Marik had given up his possession on the Millennium Item to Yugi Mutou but he managed to retrieve it. "I-I th-thought you don't own the Millennium Item anymore." Marik held his Millennium Rod in front of him, "Oh this…? Now that is what you shouldn't be curious about my dear, unless you want to witness our sacred ritual. A history lesson you will never forget." Marik flashed a smirk. The scepter aglow cornering Selene and pinning her to the wall. She screamed as she landed against the wall. Selene fell unconscious from the impact.

"It'll just be easier to send her to the Shadows, Marik. Time is of the essence and we must perform it quick. Instilling time has limits and we can't waste anymore by dealing with your intern." Bakura hissed.

Marik ignored Bakura, "Definitely feels great to be in possession of this great power again. How long do we have until dawn? We wouldn't want little Yugi to find the Millennium Items missing. "Marik!" Bakura growled at his counterpart with immense agitation. He's yet to summon Zorc in the past, besting the Pharaoh and this girl had to disrupt the only time he could spare with the only one that understands him.

The chamber fell silent as lavender met copper, Marik sighed apologetically and entangled his tan fingers with Bakura's pantone locks canoodling each other's moist lips. "I think you're too tense-"

"Damn it, Marik you talk too much." Bakura continued brushing his lips down to Marik's nape and trailing further to his collarbone. He started tonging the ridges leaving silvery slaver against Marik's tan skin. Marik unzips and unbuckles his pants. Bakura lifted Marik's shirt and continued ravishing hungrily for what is under his pants as well.

"Looks like you're already firm enough to have you inside of me"; Marik said hoarsely, glanced at Bakura's cock circumspectly hardening like a ramrod.

"As well as your nipples, tomb keeper. Perhaps I can beat you into having you inside me first or that might be what you wanted." His tongue is now caressing the Egyptian bronze skin. He in turn also grabbed Marik's large balls and massaging playfully with his fingers. As he observed the Egyptian teen's phallus awakening. He drove his mouth to the tan shaft, rhythmically in and out consistently. Marik Bakura's held firmly and welcoming his action by moving his hip complimenting the sheer romance whilst moaning. "Ahhnnn… fuck Bakura harder, God dammit!" As Bakura tasted the first mild tangy pre-cum, he ceased.

"Fool, don't stop!" Marik's anger quickly formed. Almost tearing Bakura's hair out. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Patience, I have better plans your highness." Bakura smirked snidely. Avertedly Marik pushed Bakura to a stone table and landed frontwards.

"This is where I received my initiation and this where I will finally end my pain." Marik purred hotly into Bakura's ear. Holding on to Bakura's hips, Marik in turn strapped a cock ring tightening his shaft. Bakura turned around adoring Marik's handiwork as they began to fondle each other's prized penises. He began to apply lubricant that was from the bag, coating layers and layers displaying a vibrant surface or long bronze cock.

"And all that you did for the damn Pharaoh was undeniably in vain." Bakura reached his arms to cuddle the Marik as their bodies touched Bakura flinched as his spine arched against the cold initiation table. Groping gently Marik's scarred back; they were drowned in each other's hypnotic foreplay.

Marik chuckled breathlessly. He lathered his tongue evenly all over Bakura's slog chest. "And here I remember how we tormented your weaker half and watching him squirm while loosing his virginity. Whoring himself submissively to me and crying like a sissy." Marik's hand encircled the pale lithe body passionately causing each ripple of touch stimulating. "I find that amusing too. Although it was more of your doing than mine to my petty half. You have you way in your merciless trait of yours. I have a feeling you're ready to join forces like we used to."

Determined to finish, Bakura turned his back to Marik. Marik on top carefully penetrated his glossy gland and Bakura spread legs. "From afar you look stunningly horny." Marik commented, spreading some lubricant in Bakura's restraint cock.

"And your humanly banter is starting to get on my nerves. Although I find it irresistible." Bakura smirked childishly. Marik began plummeting his cock in and out of Bakura's lean ass. Bakura grunted with the steady pace. In and out plunging the immense tan boner roughly against the surface of the British's prostate. Marik began laughing wildly as he sped the ride.

Bakura was reaching his climax as his restraint pussy shot savagely discharging semen. "Huuuhn" Marik was discharging, as the final fuck finalized is orgasm filling the white hole. Marik barked with utter contentment. It was paradise. They are one.

They embraced one another once again in a kiss. The spirit of the ring's eyes mesmerized Marik. It may be empty with sorrow but it was his Pandora's box. He couldn't let him go, Anubis forbids the spirit's fate to stay if he was to be defeated. Perhaps if he sailed into the Seven Circles of Hell himself he could find Bakura, his own paradise.


	2. Side B

**A/N: I really suck at writing lemons but hey it was fun. Please tell me what you think. Write a review if you must. I'm actually scared to post yaoi but here I go. If you want me to write more, dont hesitate to PM me. Thanks!**

* * *

**_Side B_**

_Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line  
But swimming in your water is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, For too long  
Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long"  
'Locked out of Heaven'- Bruno Mars_

* * *

He remembered in his past, the Pharaoh murdered his people of Kul Elna like it was yesterday. The night was thought to be a celebration turned out to be a genocide ordered by one of the Pharaoh's loyal subjects. His mother slaughtered as she was gathering water from the Nile, Father doing his usual trade, his brothers and sisters were playing their usual game and for some reason, he had to be the one that witnessed the massacre. His village became desolate filled with yoked souls finding peace. Darkness was the only reverie he had. It gained him the honour as the King of Thieves, becoming the raw essence of the shadow itself. Revenge was the only solution… fending for himself, for the sake of a vendetta. That late Pharaoh was a fool to believe the Millennium Items would grant freedom from the Shadow Game. However it was a lure amongst his people, the sorcery was forbidden. Bloodshed…the Ring he is wearing is the very reason he is still here.

Bakura woke with a massive headache, bare-naked with Marik asleep soundly on his chest. He couldn't help but caress his cheek. The time instilment spell is still working, although it felt like the next day, it was still dusk. He stretched and woke Marik in his slumber. Marik groaned from the aftermath of sex. He knew went too far but he still loved it. He glanced at Selene still cornered and unconscious. "You should really do something with that girl you know. Involve her in our little expedition." Bakura reminded him, smirked as he suggested it to the Egyptian.

Marik sighed, feeling slight sorry for the girl. She was the least wanted person to be involved experiencing his magic harshly. She needed him with questions and he had to throw her unconscious. He sighed and got up standing surveying the girl. Bakura was right; she was not harmful nor is she worth lingering here, having her doing nothing. Bakura stood as well and fetch his Marik's pants, "At least put this on before approaching her." Marik laughed as he caught them and dressed himself. Bakura poured himself and Marik the wine they brought along in a gold goblet. Marik undid the binding spell with his Millennium Rod and caught her. He placed Selene gently on the ground. Bakura came and sat with Marik handing him his goblet and drinking the contents. Selene finally woke finally meeting her supervisor's lavender eyes glancing at her worried. Then to the other boy also wearing a concern look but more nonchalantly.

"What day is it?" Selene asked the boys. Marik smiled and raised his brows. "Take a guess Selene. If you guess right, I will help you with your exams. And if you guess wrong…" Marik dawdled.

"She goes to the Shadow Realm." Bakura joked, he smirked playfully as he placed his head on Marik's shoulder. Marik pinched Bakura's nipple and Bakura yelped. "No, she just writes more essays that will also help her with her exams."

Selene was taken aback that both Bakura and Marik were so close to each other. "W-we're in…" She looked at her watch, surprised that it was still 11:55pm. "…The same hour…?" Bakura leaned forward whispering to her ear. "Precisely…" Bakura chortled proudly.

"And do you know why?" Marik asked taking another sip of his drink. Challenging her again. Selene thought carefully. "I remembered that you talked about how five thousand years back, a nameless pharaoh was chosen by fate to stop the shadow games. However this resulted in injustice to many who slaved under him. A society of pyramid occurred. For instance, Kul Elna was destroyed deliberately for the sake of forging the Millennium Items. Therefore you two are finding that justice by bargaining with destiny."

Bakura smiled and kissed Selene on the forehead. "I think I'm starting to like you. Smart little girl, aren't you? We'll fill you in with our story but whatever you know remains in the dark." Bakura warned her. Selena nodded.

After explaining about Bakura's past and Marik's past to her, she realised the two were similar in so many ways. Her lip thinned as she sat up checking the time one again as tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. Marik smiled at her and allowed her to drink some of his wine. Bakura on the other hand still sat there bored. Selene then stood up, "I'll avenge for you two."

Bakura laughed, "If it were possible by the will of destiny then we would be here giving each other carnal pleasures, would we?" He held Marik's hand. Selene felt awkward thinking about the ritual they were talking about is making love, although it sounded sweet.

Suddenly Marik pinned her down and Bakura took off her blouse and bra while she was still thrashing. "Now Selene, do what Bakura and I tell you and you will be spared from the shadow realm." Marik said sternly, and if looks can kill he stared down at her with daggers. Bakura began to undress her skirt and thrown it to the side.

"Here we will teach you to masturbate. You have your tall finger and you ring finger and all you have to do is, slowly slide it in and out." Bakura demonstrated, using her hands, while clasping her wrist hypnotically. She screamed as her fingers stretched the walls and slamming her clits. The pace had gotten rapid.

"Looks like she's a pure virgin." Marik sniggered to Bakura. He started massaging her exposed breast with his tan hands ensuring that she is calm, tuning her to a fantasy of lust. "That's why we're here to steal it away." Bakura added. Her milk coated on her own finger was evident. Bakura took it out and touches her lips forcefully for her to lick. Marik also bent over get a little taste. He hungrily sucking her middle finger then held it to Bakura to suck her ring finger.

Selene was beginning to fear the two boys but Bakura saw to that. Bakura kissed her lip gently whilst Marik came down to her vagina, providing cunnilingis. Marik rummage his tongue around her pussy. She whimpered as her G-spot was pressed. Like a child slurping, Marik drank her fluids as it gushed out quenching his thirst. Selene let out a wail from the intensity of the pleasure. Her climax had not reached fully.

"Bakura, lube please." Marik instructed him while he was still kissing her. Bakura went to grab the lubricant and tossed it to Marik. "You had your fun, I'll be inside her." Bakura snapped. Selene lay there feeling dirty and helpless while both the boys took of their pants. She saw Bakura's cock, glistening with perfection. It was big and not like a nut. Then she turned to Marik, his bronze cock was enormous compared the British boy. Marik came down to Bakura's member. Applying more lube to his manhood and loading at the same time. She was mesmerised by such connection they both had. Marik has his way with his hands, conducting the meat. Once that was done, Bakura massaged Marik's meat. Both of them kissed one another and Marik clenched Selene's black hair. "Bow, now open your mouth. Bite this I will make you wish you never said goodbye to your boyfriend." He shoved her head down and swayed his hip as her mouth was locked to his rod. Bakura stretched her buttocks and injected his own. Selene flinched as both rocked her back and forth.

All three were chorusing through. Finally Selene had reached her climax. Marik stopped. "Bakura you need come into me this time." He growled. Bakura came around and inserted his disco stick into Marik's toned ass. The steady sway of Marik's rod pocked Selene's throat and Bakura's cock connected, brushing Marik's prostate. This was fucking paradise…

Selene was exhausted so she let go which Marik was fine with the outcome, because Bakura is still here with him. Bakura reached out to Marik's shaft, giving him a hand job. "Jesus, Bakura faster."

"Anything for y-you… AHH" Bakura 's orgasm came followed by Marik. Bakura then got out and held Selene by the shoulder. "Drink!" Both Marik and Bakura held their pistols and poured their semen into Selene's mouth. Selene lapped obediently like a kitten drinking milk. It kept on squirting until there none left. Bakura was satisfied, he cuddled Marik until consciousness failed. Marik sat beside Selene whilst holding only Bakura. Selene sobbed, not because she was sad but because she felt useless and rejected. She did not reach her orgasm but the two boys did. With Marik in the middle, he reached out to Selene and allowed her to lean on his shoulder while his hand draped over her shoulder.

All three asleep… the time instilment spell was fading. Bakura woke Marik and Selene. He stood to face Marik first. "The spell is fading, Marik see you in the Afterlife, if I don't have my throne from the Pharaoh, I will still have you to hold and treasure." He kissed Marik on his lips and smiled. He turned to Selene; this spell has opened us up to a ritual where love can be relived eternally in the Shadow Realm. We both will still welcome you in the Afterlife." Bakura smirked and kissed her on her cheek.

"Bakura, don't loose." Marik smirked while Bakura gathered the Millennium Items. He got dressed and so did Marik and Selene.

"Oh no, we have already won against destiny." Bakura saluted and left Marik's tomb, back to Domino City to face his foe: Atem.


End file.
